


grow as we go

by pearlselegancies



Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Leo is a good friend, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, reyna has depression and she struggles with it, this fic had a very different plot earlier today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Reyna stared out at the skyline. She could practically sense everyone's concern, but gods, she did not have the energy to deal with it at the moment.Running a hand through her bangs like she always did, she sighed, hearing footsteps coming up behind her. Fast-paced and energetic, she knew exactly who they belonged to - Leo.- a leo and reyna friendship fic where they discuss reyna's mental health issues.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano & Leo Valdez
Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721266
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	grow as we go

**Author's Note:**

> leyna as a friendship is so underrated and it makes me vry mad?? like they could have been such good friends, with both of them feeling like outcasts and everything?? plus reyna being like an older sister to leo almost bc she knows what he's feeling in terms of the guilt of a parent's death?? just?? so much potential never even considered?? UGH

Reyna stared out at the skyline. She could practically sense everyone's concern, but gods, she did not have the energy to deal with it at the moment. Running a hand through her bangs like she always did, she sighed, hearing footsteps coming up behind her.

Fast-paced and energetic, she knew exactly who they belonged to - Leo.

"What do you want?" Reyna grumbled as she looked at him over her shoulder. The Mexican American boy shrugged, his ear length curls falling into his face. Reyna resisted the urge to step forward and pull his hair out of his face.

Leo shrugged as he stood behind her. "Just checking on you Queenie. Grace is worried about you right now." Reyna rolled her eyes. Of course, her boyfriend was worried, that was all he did these days. And gods, did it make Reyna feel guilty. 

She looked at Leo again. "I don't need a babysitter." She spat out with more venom than intended.

Leo threw his hands up in surrender. "Never said I was going to be one." Reyna sighed, knowing that she was being irrational. Without thinking, she spoke. "I have clinical depression." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

She looked back at Leo who just nodded slowly. She continued with a slight wince. "I um, I haven't been able to take my meds since we left, and yesterday I blew up at Jason for something so stupid. A two-year-old would have known better than to yell at him."   
  
Leo didn't say anything, he just stepped forward. He gently placed his hand on top of hers as she turned back to the skyline, the wood of the airship grounding her. "I'm not a liability. At least I don't think so."   
  
"I know," Leo mumbled. Reyna looked at him again. "Reyna, this doesn't change anything. You're still you. I just know one more thing about you than I used to. I promise it doesn't change my opinion of you." Reyna let out a breath of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. "Fuck. Thank- thank you, Leo." Leo smiled at her softly.

They stood there in silence for a moment before Reyna turned to him. "So what's the deal with you and McLean?" Reyna smirked as Leo began to splutter.   
  
"Oh c'mon! I just comforted you and now you're interrogating me?" Leo's displeased expression made Reyna burst out laughing. "Just teasing you kid. Just teasing you."   
  
Leo rolled his eyes, turning to walk away. "I'm going to see if Piper needs help in the infirmary." Reyna smirked again as she called after him. 

"Use protection! I don't want any nieces or nephews anytime soon Valdez!" Leo's groan of annoyance could be heard as he left the deck. 

"¡Déjame en paz! I'm leaving Reyna!" 


End file.
